Route Roulette: Children of Dragon Gods
by Xenter
Summary: Their story had finally ended. Now, the eternal couple traveled beyond their home, the dimensional gap, to see what other worlds from the ones they knew has to offer. Perhaps in that journey, they would finally found something that can fill in the emptiness and remove the silence; to give their endless existence some meanings along with creating a new saga! AU? SS? R&R! M-Rated.
1. Infinite Dragon

**Route Roulette: Children of Dragon Gods (NarutoxDXDxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer:** This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**M-Rated: **Expect Hanky Panky…. Lol!

"Talking"  
"Thoughts'  
_Names of Things  
_"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

**Note:** This is triple crossover, but setting is in Fairy Tail's world. This story contains inappropriate and 'underage' intimacy between Naruto and his soul mate (read the chapter). Not my fault, it's really hard to tell how morally wrong this felt because they both are ageless, genderless and could take any form they wished. Chapters are short on purpose due to time skip in between.

* * *

**=[Children of Dragon Gods]=  
Infinite Dragon**

"Wendy! Don't wander too far, you might get lost in here again," the cat with wings advised. The female feline was flying just above an eleven-year-old girl with fair skin and long dark blue hair that reached down to her waist. They were travelling through the dense forest near their Guild, Cait Shelter, in an adventure. This place was called Worth Woodsea; located in a Northern part of the Fiore Kingdom.

"I know, Carla," Wendy replied with a wave of hand at the airborne feline just above her. She was going exploring again as there wasn't much thing to do at the guild itself. Wendy was the only child there, and any of the job requests that were sent to the guild usually taken by adults, or so they'd told her. She weren't sure if that was true as she never saw any poster ever pinned on the request board itself. Thus, most days, she would train her **_Sky Dragon Slayer_** Magic in the surrounding woods as her foster mother had taught her before she disappeared on July 7, X777. That was five years ago.

Wendy went looking for Grandeeney immediately afterward, believing her mother had only fallen asleep somewhere nearby, but after days of searching with no result, she became depressed. Her cheerful nature returned when she ran into a strange blue-haired boy with a facial marking on his right side near the eyes. Jellal was his name, and they quickly became friends. However, Jellal, like her mother, also left her afterward. He placed her under the care of her current guild master, Roubaul. Wendy was a bit saddened that Jellal had to leave, and hope he would return one day.

She then found an egg in the forest during one of her daily routine and it hatched to give birth to Carla. Wendy wondered if there was anything else in the forest, and it was the reason she went exploring so much these days. She hoped she would find a friend.

"Wendy!" Carla called out as she spotted someone in the wood up ahead. It was a young girl with long black hair that reached down until her knee. The girl didn't pay at mind to Wendy as she went closer to her. Wendy wondered why she was staring blankly into the surrounding space. Her face remained expressionless as her gray eyes dulled a little.

The young dragon slayer was eager to make friend with the girl, who seemed to be around her age, albeit maybe a year or two older, so she spoke up after a few more moment of silence.

"H-hi? Are you lost?" Wendy asked the girl. The girl turned her head to have a look at her. Wendy noticed she was wearing some strange black attire that included a dress with a large purple bow on her back, which mostly hidden by her long beautiful silky black hair. The girl turned her whole body over to face Wendy, who almost fell to the ground as she noticed the girl's chest was only covered by bandages. Carla dropped out of the sky face first into the ground after seeing it.

"What is she?" Carla asked after recovering, seeing the pointy tip of the girl's ear, splitting her hair apart as they protruding out the side of her face.

"I am not lost, I am in the wood," the girl answered almost impassively. She looked at the sky a little and then back down at Wendy. Carla just sweat dropped at the girl's strange attitude. Wendy, on other hand, became confused.

"Do you know what this place called?" Wendy decided to ask.

"I do not right now, but I will. What is this place called? Umm… who are you?" The girl asked with a pause, but found she didn't know the name of the child before her.

"Sorry, my name is Wendy," Wendy greeted with a slight embarrassment.

"Wendy… I am known as Infinite Dragon, you may call me Ophis," Ophis finally introduced herself.

"Ophis-chan, what are you doing here alone?" Wendy asked as Carla nodded, seeing the girl's strange behavior.

"I, wanted silence," Ophis answered. Wendy and Carla blinked. Ophis then placed both of her hands on her chest as if she was trying to feel her heartbeat. It did change a little.

"I'm, never alone. He's always here with me," Ophis continued with a small smile formed across her face. It was the first time Wendy saw the girl show any form of emotions, but it was kind of cute when she did.

"She's loony, as much as I want to ignore her, we shouldn't leave her here or she will die," Carla whispered into Wendy's ear as the petite girl nodded. The woods would be dangerous after dark, and the girl before them seemed very strange.

"Do you have anywhere to go? If not, do you want to come with me?" Wendy asked with genuine concern. Ophis removed her hands from her chest and she thought about where she wanted to go. When nothing came up in her mind, she turned around and looked deeply into the wood as if trying to see someone.

"Are you okay, Ophis-chan?" Wendy asked, moving closer to the girl. Ophis turned to face her as her eyes had ring-like pattern in them. Ophis blinked and it quickly faded away, returning the girl's gray eyes back to its original place.

"I shall go with you; husband said I could," Ophis declared as Carla was slightly shocked at the statement. Wendy was in confusion.

"Where is he?" Carla decided to humor the loony girl as the cat didn't see anyone nearby.

"He's sleeping for now; shall we go?" Ophis asked, looking at Wendy in the eyes.

"Ummm, yeah!" Wendy said with some joys. She didn't know who this girl was, but at least the girl was around her age.

"Do you want to be friends?" Wendy decided to ask as they walked slowly through the woods back to Cait Shelter.

"Friends…" Ophis muttered lowly and then paused. Her eyes switched to ripple like patterns again, but that didn't shock Wendy anymore. Carla was still suspicious of it as it seemed to be very unnatural. However, it could be some sort of magic eyes so Carla decided to let it go for now.

"Yes, I shall be your friend," Ophis said as her eyes returned back to normal. However, she remained expressionless when she said it. Wendy felt a bit dejected at that, seeing the girl didn't show any excitement in being her friend.

Elsewhere nearby, a laid back blond-haired twelve-year-old boy yawned a little. He was situated on a large branch high above the tree. It was high enough to see the clear sky ahead. The ripple like pattern in his eyes dissipated as he was no longer speaking with his wife.

"Why do you keep asking me for permission, Ophis-chan?" Naruto asked, frowning a little. They had been through a lot together, and he was fine with Ophis wandering about as she pleased. Naruto doubt anything in this world could hurt either of them, being a **_ryuumajin_** (Dragon Demonic God) and all. Naruto yawned and closed his eyes again, snoozing off.

* * *

**Author Note:**

This story is taken place some times after Route Roulette: Dragon Unison Raid Route. Naruto is the same one from that story as he's powerful... well, even more powerful now. I'll try not to reveal any spoiler in that storyline, but I do have something to say. Firstly, Naruto do have Rinnegan and all of its ability, and so does Ophis as they are soul-mates. As to how it's possible? I'm not explaining that part in this story, just takes my word for it that they do. Secondly, they both are Dragon Demonic God. Ophis was a Dragon God while Naruto was a Devil, and Unison Technique (as their story title suggested) made them become something different, plus due to Naruto's heritage power as well.

Yes, I have completed their origin story plotline, but can't post it because I hadn't finished the story before theirs yet which made me a bit agitated at the moment. This might be short story as I have lots of worlds to go through!

**_Comment, criticism and review are welcomed!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	2. Eternal Dragon

**Route Roulette: Children of Dragon Gods (NarutoxDXDxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer:** This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
"Thoughts'  
_Names of Things  
_"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

**Infomation: **Ophis is from High School DXD. She is known as the Ouroboros Dragon and Infinity Dragon. She was the second most powerful dragon in existence, and still is even after her power up. She was born from nothingness before the dawn of the universe. That makes her incredibly old. I'm talking billions of years here. Unfortunately, she spent like 99.99% of that time in silence, until she met him.

* * *

**=[Children of Dragon Gods]=  
Eternal Dragon**

"Do you want some?" Wendy offered with a bright smile. Ophis looked at the offering of confection with indifference. A pregnant silence existed between them as they just sat there on the floor, located on one side of the guild hall.

"Ah… Uh…" Wendy mumbled; still outstretching her hands at her new friend. She and Carla had brought the girl back to Cait Shelter a while ago, and the Guild members were a more than curious at who this strange girl was that gotten lost in the wood, and subsequently found by Wendy. Ophis, of course, said she wasn't lost.

"Master, shouldn't we give her a new set of clothing?" Carla asked the guild master, watching Wendy trying to make the girl confortable. Ophis was wearing extremely indecent attire, showing the skin on her chest. If she wasn't a child, it would be incredibly awkward. That was a blessing in itself.

"What a strange girl," the guild master, Roubaul, said under his breath, scrutinizing her as well. He felt an enormous magical energy emanating from the girl, but it was very strange. It wasn't like any magic he had felt before and he had lived a long time.

"How about get some of Wendy clothing for her if she accept, but I don't think she mind wearing that," Roubaul replied. Carla sighed and flew towards the duo.

"I refuse," Ophis told Carla flatly, who was more than annoyed.

"I, accept… thank you," Ophis said with a pause before accepting Wendy's offer, earning a brighter smile on the other girl's face. The Infinite Dragon didn't need to eat anything as there was nothing to consume in the dimensional gap. Only endless void existed there, and she was contended for endless eons. She didn't need anything more than the silence that place granted her in abundance. Unfortunately, the **_Great Red_** stole her home when she was checking out some phenomenon from curiosity. Losing her home, she wandered in the nearby dimensions, hoping to find a way to evict the beast. She could never regain that place again without _his_ help. However, the silence she once relished in no longer satisfied her anymore, and she was truly glad when he felt the same during their separation.

"How did you get to the wood, Ophis-chan?" Wendy asked, wanting to know more about the girl.

"Created portal, I went through it," Ophis replied and felt the sweetness of the treat rolling on her tongue. Being born from nothingness, she lacked many things that would make her alive. Sense of touch, smell and taste were the basic sensory ability anyone should have. For a time, when being homeless and lost, she thought she acquired them from her interaction with humanity, but she found out that they were merely an imitation of the actual ones; a false feeling. Luckily, her unification with him granted her genuine emotions such as love and desire. Her eyes shifted to the ripple pattern before a chuckle rang through her mind.

"May I … please have another?" Ophis asked courtesy. She learnt manner from him as well as. He always showed respect to everyone and even to those that were his opponent.

"Uh… okay," Wendy said, giving her another as Ophis still held the previous one in her hand. The girl was consuming it slowly and wouldn't finish anytime soon. Wendy wondered why Ophis wanted another one. A bright orange flash filled the room in its brilliance as everyone covered their eyes to shield from the light. It originated from the two girls.

The light died down quickly as it came and the room had one extra person in it. It was another child with blond hair and bright blue eyes. He looked around before bowing lightly at everyone.

"Sorry for the intrusion, everyone, I'm Naruto, I'm here to get my wife," he apologized and pointed at Ophis as he was standing behind her. They weren't going to stay in this place for very long. It had drawn them here because of the magical nature of the world. But staying in this dimension for a brief moment, they realized it was not the same as their world. Magical particles was being produced in the air and absorbed into the body rather than the other way around. Ophis was fascinated by it and constantly stare at the micro particles drifting around in the airspace. Naruto, on other hand, wasn't interested and spend the time snoozing off, waiting for her to finish so they could move on.

"Another loony one," Carla said abrasively before returning to calm demeanor, 'Maybe they're playing husband and wife, a game?'

"Did he just teleport in here? What kind of magic is that?" Roubaul questioned lowly. He also felt the same familiar aura coming from the blond, but even more dense and intense than the girl. Naruto examined everyone's face and then stopped his eyes on the Guild Master.

"It's fine, we enjoyed her company, Naruto-kun," Roubaul replied while the rest of the members of the guild returned the boy's examination. He was wearing some sort of crimson red and black overcoat, completely covering his body. The members was slightly thankful that he wasn't indecent than his 'wife'.

"Roubaul-sama, did you know that this place is under some sort of illusion?" Naruto asked after scanning around the room. He already knew the name of the man as Ophis had shared the memories with him. She also noticed the illusion on the place, but made nothing of it other than making giving a note to him.

Roubaul widened his eyes a little, seeing how the boy could see through his perfect deception. No one had noticed it before, including the Wizard saints. Maybe they did, but didn't say anything about it. Roubaul inhaled, and narrowed his eyes as a reply. There was one person in the room that he didn't want to disclose to. Naruto accepted the response and nodded in understand.

"Eat," Ophis said, lifting up the treat with one of her arm above her head, while chewing one with the other. Naruto dropped to the floor with his leg outstretched along the floor, one to each of her side. Ophis nodded, and sliding her body towards backward as he moved closer so that her back leaned against his chest as his hand wrapped around her middle. She poked his face with a candy, trying to feed him. Naruto chuckled and held her hand with one of his so he could be repositioned correctly.

"Thank you, Wendy-chan," Naruto acknowledged as he savored the taste of the treat a little. It had been a while since he ate anything. He stopped needing to acquire nutrients the moment he ascended to the throne and unlock his dormant bloodline; the eyes of Samsara. He thought he was contended. However, unification with Ophis to defeat their enemies in their moment of when everything seemed lost had joined their heart and soul. For a brief instant, during the final confrontation with those wished to destroy all he held dear, they were one mind and one body. They understood each other more than any word or feeling could describe, and Naruto abandoned his heritage soon afterward so he could be with her in the tranquility of silence; just the two of them.

"Uh… how… ah… Naruto-san, how did you get here? Was it teleportation?" Wendy asked, looking at the still closed door of the guild. Naruto simply smiled and nodded at the girl, who was polite but seemed to be shyer now. Probably it was because he was male instead of what she easily comfortable with. Technically, it was wrong. He was genderless and ageless like Ophis, but he preferred to go by his birth gender, which was male. Ophis was an elderly male for countless years before he was born and only switched to female as it was more to her liking and personality.

Ophis squirmed and leaned backward more, pressing her weight against a newly support. Naruto's hands returned to wrapping around the child-like body from the waist and up, feeling her skin as it was not covered by her attire. She wanted that feeling as she feed him occasionally from the same two piece of confection that she had her saliva all over it. Ophis often missed his mouth, jabbing his cheek and jaw instead. Naruto wasn't sure she did it on purpose or not as she used her tongue to lick off the stain, cleaning it playfully.

Everyone in the hall was a little shock watching the affectionate display. If those two were adult, it would be an outrage in front of so many people, but then they did say they were husband and wife which would be okay. No! That was very weird regardless as everyone's jaw continued to slacken at the scene. Naruto finally eyed them as his face was clean once more. They quickly averted their eyes, avoiding the boy's blue eyes and went back to their own thing.

Carla was a little speechless, standing by Wendy, who became really embarrassed for them, seeing the two almost doll-like boy and girl around her age being very intimate.

"STOP THAT! YOU TWO!" Carla finally yelled out what everyone was thinking.

"Why? Can't I show affection to my wife?" Naruto asked. Ophis was squirming a little more in his warm hold and continuing to consume the candy bit by bit leisurely.

"You're not old enough for that. There's a limit to how one played that kind of game, you shouldn't behave like that Ophis, and you should dress up more, it's not the boy's suggestion is it?" Carla scolded and pointed the girl in gothic attire. Ophis swallowed the final piece of treat in her mouth.

"I, wanted to," Ophis said as she leaned her head back to his shoulder side. Naruto licked his lip a little, watching the irritated cat.

"Calm down, Carla, from your perspective, we might seem to be very young, but I don't think anyone in this world is older than Ophis-chan," Naruto hinted as the cat blinked.

"What do that means? She's only 11 or 12 top! Not that much older than Wendy!" Carla moved closer to the duo as Naruto snickered a little, but nodded. His form shifted a little, growing in size along with his clothing as his shoulder broader, his height grew, and his feature became much sharper. He had returned back to his final state before ascension, which was around early eighteen years of age. Ophis pouted a little at that, and everyone in the guild returned to watching the duo again.

"Just because you can do transformation magic, doesn't mean you're older than you actually are!" Carla pointed out as Naruto blinked. Apparently the cat was right. He asked about what transformation could do as there were many different types. From Roubaul's description, it allowed one to change their shape and size as well as gaining new limps. They cannot, however, gained the ability that associated with their form. For example, if they transform into a sky dragon. They wouldn't be able to use sky magic like a real dragon, but they should theoretically fly with new limbs.

"So dragons do exist here?" Naruto asked. Everyone wondered about that. They hadn't seen a dragon, but heard about it.

"They do! Mum was a dragon… but… but she's went somewhere," Wendy said sadly, looking at the ground.

"Cheer up Wendy, if she loves you, she will be back. Do you want to see a real dragon?" Naruto offered as he stood up, lifting Ophis up with him as well. He let the black-haired child go to stand on her feet a she finished the treat. She was looking up at Naruto as he was a lot taller than her now. She didn't like that.

"Do you know a real dragon?" Wendy asked as Naruto thought for a little and invited her to go outside so he could show her. Everyone did the same, wanting to see a real dragon, except for Roubaul. The elderly man didn't seem to bother as he already knew Dragon were real. Carla was skeptical but followed them anyway.

"Don't be frightened by this," Naruto said as his aura glowed all over him. His body grew in size, ripping his attire apart as his limbs and neck elongated. Everyone dropped their jaw as Naruto's body shifted, growing scale all over as it became dark red. His eyes sharpened and turned into slit, surrounding with calming blue. Massive wings sprouted from his back, spreading outwards into vast size as lightning crackled all across them.

"D-d-dragon!" most of them shouted in shock as the transformation complete. Standing before them was a massive western dragon, much bigger than what Wendy knew from the size of her mother.

Naruto roared to demonstrate that it wasn't a magic transfiguration as the ground shook heavily under his booming voice. Tree rattled while dust and sands fell off the mountain sides to the north. Countless creatures and critters vacated the surrounding. Lightning erupted into the sky from his body, quickly manipulating the clouds above to form a swirling storm as the manifested wind howled, blasting through everyone.

Carla couldn't say anything further. It was like the blond simply returned to one of his true form. Naruto lowered his head towards Ophis, who remained impassive. He quickly leered around at the rest as they tried to move further away unconsciously. Roubaul finally came out of the Guild from the commotion and nodded at the sight of the dragon before him. He suspected there was something alien from the duo.

"You have made your point, how old are you really?" Roubaul asked.

"**I wasn't born as a dragon, but became one afterward, thanks to my wife. I am only 18 year of age currently. I did show you my natural form a moment ago, but some of you didn't believe it," **Naruto said in a deep and ominous voice, looking at the cat. It was hiding behind Ophis's leg now.

"Please forgive her, Naruto," Wendy pleaded, shivering a little.

"**It's alright, I don't mind if she questioned something like this," **Naruto replied as he shifted back to normal again. His clothes materialized across his child body again as he exhaled a little.

"I only take this form because Ophis-chan didn't want to grow any older," Naruto said, stopping in front of Ophis. He rubbed his thumb over the area near her mouth, clearing the small stain she acquired from the treat and licked his finger afterward. Everyone was chattering to each other.

"W-what are you?" Carla asked, regaining her courage.

"I thought Ophis-chan told you already? We're dragon… or more specifically, Dragon God. She is known Infinite Dragon, and I, the Eternal Dragon. Like our title suggested, we are ageless, so our appearance is meaning and can be deceiving," Naruto said, omitting the demonic part as it would scare them. Devils were not appreciated by the general populace of any place. They were depicted as evil and twisted being that enjoyed mayhem. That wasn't true of course as he was a devil and didn't cause unwanted destruction even though he could. Everyone accepted that from what the boy just demonstrated. They were heading slowly in tow back into the guild, following the master.

"Is Ophis-chan also an adult? Is she the same age as you?" Wendy asked curiously, holding Ophis' hand. The black-haired girl looked at it as she closed her fingers around Wendy's hand to mold it into a firm grip.

"Friend," Ophis muttered softly.

"Not exactly Wendy, Ophis is billions of years old or maybe older. No one really sure, so I guess, she's an adult as well," Naruto stated flatly. The silence that followed caused him to look around. Everyone besides Naruto and Ophis seemed to turn into statue at the revelation. Ophis was tugging Wendy's hand as the girl froze there.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Ophis is actually as old as the universe from what I know of DXD. She was born from nothingness… so I assumed that was the beginning of the universe. Naruto is only actually 18 years old if you count the year he actually lived.

**_Comment, criticism and review are welcomed!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	3. Sky Dragon

**Route Roulette: Children of Dragon Gods (NarutoxDXDxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer:** This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
"Thoughts'  
_Names of Things  
_"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

**Infomation: **In power level term, DXD's universe's characters are more powerful than FairyTail in my opinion. I could be wrong, but the Satans could destroy Japan effortlessly and I haven't seen any character in FT can do something like that yet except for Etherion (which isn't actually a person). Anyway, they can utterly wipe out a country in a single attack; Serafall Leviathan can freeze entire japan in seconds, her clash with Grayfia could have turn the underworld into an ice age; Sirzechs Lucifer can pretty much kill and vaporize everything around him with his Aura of Destruction. He shook the entire realm of the dead (Hades) in his initial release. That's was not actively attacking anyone… talk about badass powers level. Naruto won against Sirzechs before his ascension to the throne (he's heir to two, one being Samsara, hence the Rinnegan). After that, he's pretty much the most powerful being in all of existence.

* * *

**=[Children of Dragon Gods]=  
Sky Dragon**

"**How is it?**" A crimson scaled dragon asked as it glided through the air. It was much smaller than before as there was no need to be titanic size. It was just a bigger target if it did that, and the size, in no way, reduced its power. On top of its back were two young female passengers and one walking, talking, feline. The first person was someone it loved dearly as the second they merged their minds to defeat their enemies. They understood everything about each other; every secret, every feeling, every sorrow, every desire. It was brief instance, but words could not describe it. The second person was a girl. She was someone it came to like very much, and she was holding tightly on its back, and was afraid of falling off along with the cat called Carla.

Ophis was standing in front of Wendy, near their transport's head. The Dragon God spread her arms outwards, feeling the generated chilling wind sliding across her skin as it slapping against her gothic attire. She was watching the sunset in the horizon with him. Wendy, on the other hand, was holding on tight to its back as if she had never ridden a dragon before. She had. Her foster mother, Grandeeney, had let her ride before, but it wasn't this fast. The dragon could go a lot faster, but refrained from doing so. However, it formed a smirk and did a barrel roll while Wendy screamed in panic. Ophis, on the other hand, fell off during the aerobatic maneuver and flipped upright in air before landing on the dragon's neck again as it swooped down below her.

"**At least show some fear, Ophis-chan. Scream like Wendy-chan, you can do it, I know you can,**" the dragon hinted. It was disappointed that Ophis didn't show any emotions during the fall.

"Why? I knew you would catch me," Ophis said softly with a minute teasing expression. The Dragon let out a chuckle at the comment. Although he couldn't see her face, he knew what she was thinking, and she was right. He would catch her even if it cost his own life. Still, he wanted her to hear her squeal, either excitement or surprise. The dragon exhaled a little as it scanned the sea below with its draconic blue eyes. A childish thought entered its mind as its jaw formed a grin.

"Please don't do that anymore, Naruto-sama," the cat begged politely, holding onto his scale as he rolled his eyes a little. Carla had become very courteous towards him and his wife after he did that transformation demonstration a few days ago. Anyway, the cat could fly, but not as fast as him so she chose to ride him instead. Naruto didn't mind being some sort of vehicle for them all. All four of them were going for a stroll as Wendy wanted to get out of the guild and explore. Ophis liked the girl very much so she tagged along, and Naruto was extra baggage. Hey! He was a useful one!

"Okay, but you never say anything about this," Naruto retorted before he collapsed his wings and dropped sharply towards the earth.

"KYAAAAH!" Both Wendy and Carla screamed holding onto their dear life while Ophis remained impassive, watching the wall of liquids before her eyes. It came ever closer. Naruto hoped Ophis would scream soon before he had to pull up again. Still, she remained silence. Naruto decided he was not going stop and he soon passed the point of no return. Naruto closed his eyes and slammed his transformed body into the ocean's surface. He finally heard a shrilling voice of a girl and familiar arms wrapped around his neck to prevent the water pressure from pushing her away.

With a smile, he curved upwards in the ocean and erupted out of the surface again, spreading his wings and allowing liquids to trail off it. "**See you can do it!**" He roared as the hands wrapped out his neck tightened. "**Eh… Ophis-chan… too tight!**" He bellowed as he was trying to breathe.

"Wendy, hurt," Ophis said, increasing her strangling hold as Naruto looked down at the ocean. Wendy was floating on top of it as she was knocked off during the entry. Carla was by her side as well, trying to help the girl. Naruto sweat-dropped a little, forgetting that Wendy wasn't strong enough to hold on.

"**Woops,**" Naruto muttered and dived down to grab them both before the girl drown. He checked Wendy in with his claw as she coughed a little.

"I'm sorry, Wendy-chan, I didn't mean to," Naruto apologized.

"It… okay," Wendy said with a cheerful smile after she recovered, holding onto the dragon's claw. Carla huffed in annoyance. Naruto still gasping for air as Ophis didn't lessen her hold.

"Ophis-chan, air," Naruto beseeched but she didn't comply.

"Cloth, dirty, your fault," Ophis whispered into his ear before smooching his neck. Her voice was the same as usual, and Naruto couldn't tell if she was wrathful or whimsical. Maybe it was a bit of both. Naruto decided to fly them home to clean up. Unfortunately, he was being strangled all the way. Asphyxiation would not kill him, but he would like to be able to breathe. It made him feel alive. Well, more alive.

**XxXxX**

"When did we have an onsen?" The elderly man asked, seeing steam covered most of the surrounding along with the rest of Guild's members. They all shrugged as an answer, examining the newly erected hot spring.

The area was an opened field with a few trees here and there a few hours ago. Now, it was a steaming pool with rocks adorning around the hardened earthen edges. There were some people using it. Giving what Roubaul knew of the two new comers at the Cait Shelter, the answer was obvious. He simply nodded, answering his own question before returned back inside the guild along with the rest of the members. Many of them wanted to use the spring, but now was not the time, and it would be incredible awkward next to those two. Yes… very.

"Should have put up walls to stop the steam from escaping," Naruto said as he leaned back. He was in a full grown body and spreading his hands along the edge of the earthen walls. Most of his naked body was submerged in the heated liquids. Misty steams were constantly escaping from the surface, obscuring much of the surrounding. The blond was immersing in the relaxing atmosphere while the black-haired adolescence girl leaned her back against his front, using him as some sort of seat. She was also completely naked with only bandage still covered her nipple. She was sitting on top of him, pressing her rear against his shaft.

There was plenty of room in the pool to move around as it was fairly large, fitting dozens of so people, but Ophis choose to sit at her favorite spot. Her bottom squirmed a little as Naruto felt hotter than usual. It was definitely not from the spring.

"Um… Ophis-chan," Naruto began as Ophis twisted her upper body a little to see his face. He wanted to suggest something, but her face was so darn cute and he dropped the matter. He was currently male, and as a male, one cannot dictate how one's manhood works in such time. As demonstrated by Naruto, his shaft got harder from just looking at her face.

"Mmm?"

"Never mind," Naruto replied weakly. With a single nod, Ophis straightened her small body again and faced the front once more. When she did, Naruto bit down one of his fingers to stop the moaning from escaping his throat. Even if he didn't, Ophis wouldn't notice it at all or would she? The intense part came soon enough as Naruto swore his wife was messing around with him, but it was difficult to tell. Ophis began splashing the liquid across her chest and side, cleaning herself slowly and playfully. Her abrupt and random motions made her entirely body shook. With it, her bottom was jerking Naruto's staff around as he rubbed his face, trying to think of something else, but to no avail. His body refused his mental command to desist.

'Damn it… stop that,' Naruto cursed mentally as he just sat there, feeling like he was being tortured. Before long, a large ice mirror emerged from the middle of the pool as Naruto thanked for it initially before scolding himself. It was a communication array he devised. Only a few people have access to it as he snapped his finger to accept the call. Two people he loved appeared on the screen in front of the two.

"Naruto… I'm sorry, your mum wanted to know where you went," a blond man with blue eyes said as he looked through his end at the couple. He looked like he had been beaten up for a bit, and Naruto knew exactly what had happened without being told.

"Move out the way! I'm still angry at you for hiding where they went," a red-haired woman called out and pushed her husband to the side so she could view through the screen.

"What have you been doing? Where are my grandkids!? It had been a year, I can't wait any longer!" she roared as Naruto sighed. Ophis stood straight up as liquid streaming down from her child-like body. She bowed as required.

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, hello," Ophis greeted the two with the most courteous tone of voice. She must be respectful to her husband's parents. Minato froze for a second as his eyes wandered down his daughter-in-law's body. He had seen her naked numerous times before as she lack any modesty in such thing, but full-blow-nudity still stunned him.

"Okaa-sama, dad being a perv again," Naruto called out, sticking his head to the side of Ophis. Kushina immediate pulled Minato's ear.

"I'm sorry, Ophis-chan, let me deal with this for a second," Kushina apologized as the screen faded out. She was punishing her husband for misconduct. However, the audio was still active as Naruto and Ophis listened in on it even though they didn't want to.

"Owww… I wasn't perving…"

"I was checking… wait, I mean I was just looking… no… AHHH OW, IT BURNS!"

"ARGHH!"

"WAIT, NOT THAT!"

"This will take a while," Naruto said as Ophis nodded and dropped back down to her favorite seat. She let out a gasp as something hard penetrated her rear the moment she sat down in haste. Naruto grunted, feeling his sword finally been sheathed. He scratched his neck a little. It was an accident, but whatever. Ophis leaned back a little, keeping it in as Naruto placed his head on one of her shoulder and wrapped both of his arms around her waist.

"Should we tell Okaa-sama that you could not give her what she wanted?" Naruto asked. They had been trying the moment they finally accepted their feelings, but it turned out being immortality was a gift and a curse. The universe always tried to balance itself out, and having infinite lifespan meant they could never able to have children together. They could still have children apart though.

"I, cannot, but you still can," Ophis answered with a hint of sadness. A small tear streamed down one of her cheek as she could not give Kushina-sama what she wanted. The bead was missed by Naruto as it mixed with the water of the onsen, but he didn't need to see it to know what she was currently feeling.

"Ophis-chan…" Naruto began while rubbing his cheek against her gently, "Do you remember our vows? I would love you and only you for as long as I live. I swore my oath, and abandoned my throne to show that I took it seriously just to be with you. I belong to you, and you are to me. Whether you could give me children or not did not matter. Besides, we could adopt as Okaa-sama don't care as long as it a grandchild."

More tears fell down her face before she stood up, unsheathing a certain pole and turned around. They connected once more. It was properly this time as they kissed. It would be incredible inappropriate in others' eyes at what they were doing, but Naruto didn't care and shown no hesitation. Ophis jerked upward and slowly return back down before repeating while moaning a little. She knew how it works as they had done it before. It was incredibly awkward the first time though.

"Still really tight," Naruto whispered in her ear as she pounced on him. He moved his hip to meet her at every interval as her beautiful and silky black hair covered his vision every cycle. Still, Naruto noticed his mother was watching them. She was grinning, watching her son and her daughter-in-law going at it within a hot spring. Behind her was an older blond bounded in fiery chains. He was burnt badly, but being a pure-blooded devil, he would recover soon enough. She watched them for a bit more before disconnecting the communication device to give them privacy.

"Come with me, I need some loving," Kushina declared lustfully, dragging her husband along the floor of their home even in his battered and caged state.

"Please be gentle," Minato implored, but whether Kushina heard it or not, it was anyone's guess.

The ice mirror melted quickly from the severed connection. It dropped back into the hot water from where it came from as steam erupted and spread outwards. The hissing noise didn't overshadow the moaning and grunting noise that came from the two lovers. They were oblivious to everything else while water splashed from their rapid motions, generating waves.

"I'm about to…" Naruto whispered into her ear as she nodded as she needed as well. Ophis pressed her body down, helped by a gentle, but strong hand as she climaxed. A much warmer liquid invaded her womb, mixing with her juice before she collapsed forwards onto flesh.

"I, like it," Ophis muttered as Naruto held her to his chest in a satisfied embrace. He noticed the steam had cleared much from the pool from the ice mirror's deconstruction. He blinked as he realized Wendy was watching the whole thing from the opposite end. The girl's face was completely flushed with red as she submerged half of it in water, blowing bubbles to her noise. The cat by her side was paralyzed.

'Oh that's right. Ophis-chan dragged them into the pool as well…' Naruto remembered finally. He was kind of tired from digging up the hot spring with his bare hands and using his flames power to heat the earth crust to create a geothermal vent below.

A puff of steam exploded from the young Sky Dragon Slayer's head before she fainted and went completely under. "Wendy!" Naruto shouted immediately, snapping Carla out of her stupor. The cat finally pulled the girl back to the surface of the water, preventing her from drowning. Wendy almost did twice today.

"Was the spring too hot for her?" Naruto asked, placing the little girl on a slab of rock. He covered himself somewhat, but Ophis wasn't at all unless you counted bandage.

"It's not the spring!" Carla shouted back then looked at Ophis with disapproval. Wendy finally opened her brown eyes, seeing the blue and gray looking down at her from their leaning over position. The girl's face became incredibly red like a tomato when she looked down her body. She fainted again after realizing she was completely naked.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I told you there will Hanky Panky between Ophis and Naruto. It's highly inappropriate in most people's opinion, but meh. There will be more. Ophis and Naruto cannot have children together because of their immortality; their offspring would be truly immortal. They could, however, mate with those have limited lifespan, but they won't as this Naruto is the one from Route Roulette. He's smart, powerful, loyal, faithful, and he would not break his oath even if it kills him. I gave you the reason why this story was titled as such in this chapter.

**_Comment, criticism and review are welcomed!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	4. Sky God

**Route Roulette: Children of Dragon Gods (NarutoxDXDxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer:** This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
"Thoughts'  
_Names of Things  
_"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

**Information: **Apparently in the latest chapter of Fairy Tail. The dragons are sealed or something inside their children liked a Bijuu, except with more freedom? That was really strange. Igneel came out of Natsu… does that mean Grandeeney and Metalicana is in Wendy and Gajeel respectively? That doesn't make much sense unless they need to be strong enough to summon the dragon. Well, good plot point though.

* * *

**=[Children of Dragon Gods]=  
Sky God**

"Do you want me to destroy it?" Naruto asked the elderly man. It had been a week since that mishap with Wendy in the hot spring. The guild members were a more than a bit shock, but everything returned back to normal quickly enough. It was as if that was just another passing day for them, or maybe someone had a hand in that. While they were illusion giving life by Roubaul's magic, Naruto couldn't help but be amazed at the feat as they were all unique individual with their own thought patterns. Still, they lacked an important thing that truly made them alive.

"You can do it?" Roubaul asked with a surprise. Naruto and the Cait Shelter's guild master had conversed often as the blond wanted more knowledge of the world at large. Naruto and Ophis decided to stick around, but technically, he was avoiding his parents, especially his mother. He learnt about the way magic worked in this place quickly enough. It was powered by something called Eternano; the magical particles that existed in the air. It fascinated them, demonstrated by Ophis, who stared at them for hours on end, or maybe she just like to stay perfectly still and watches empty space.

Without those particles, mages would unable to cast their magic as their reserve would not be restored. As an insightful person, Naruto saw it as weakness and an obvious one at that. If a weapon could wipe out those particles, then the magic of the world would cease to be, or if someone really wanted, they could poison all the mages via them. The latter seemed more dangerous as it kills the mages.

As usual, Naruto's mind came up about ways to go about it even though he didn't want to.

"Yes, I'm not sure why you should build something like that in the first place. There is something called equilibrium and no one could change it, even God. Hmm…" Naruto said and stopped abruptly. He thought for a bit on it and realized it was a bad example. Biblical God was dead and he was sure his power exceeded God now, but he wouldn't attempt something like what Roubaul did four hundred years ago. There were plenty of ways to kill everyone, and he didn't need to add one more to the pot.

"…for light to exist in the world there must be darkness. If you converted all darkness into light, then equilibrium will force other light into darkness. Like the war from your time, Jiji-san, and the contrast between peace and conflict. Without war to begin with, how do you know what peace feel like? Nirvana was faulty before its inception. You should have thought more on it," Naruto continued as the old man sighed. He was feeling dispirited. No pun intended.

"But, that could be said the other way around as well. See, even when the world felt completely gloomy sometimes, there always a ray of light somewhere to rebalance it," Naruto added before looking around the hall. He was trying to find his ray of light. The person who will help him through all the dark days now and till the end of time, but noticed Ophis and Wendy had vanished. They were checking the request board just moment before for something to do. Ophis must have teleport them since Naruto would have noticed them if they walk out through the main door.

The Infinite Dragon, Ophis, had warmed up considerably to Wendy; displayed by her micro expression every now and then whenever they were together.

Happy. Lively. Emotions.

She liked those kinds of feeling, and decided to stay by joining the Cait Shelter even though she had no clues what a Guild does beforehand. She still had no clue even now and assumed it was some sort of club house that people (and spirits) hang out in. That was close enough and nobody corrected her. Due to that, Naruto was dragged along as well, but unlike his wife, he did try to learn about the way things work around Earthland and what the guild entitled to. At least one blue-haired girl was ecstatic that they joined and one cat was horrified.

Carla had become increasing distressed towards the duo and at the way they showed their affection. It was blatantly done in front of everyone without a hint of embarrassment or remorse. Despite that, at the cat's request, which Ophis finally complied with Wendy's insistence, the Dragon God dressed up a bit and covered up somewhat in the front so they could go to town together without everyone staring at her. The black gothic dress had numerous string-like black leather straps to cover her chest, but left her waist showing for a certain reason.

Those two, including Carla, were here earlier, checking if there were any job listings or not. There never were as this wasn't an actual guild even if it had legal status. Naruto finally got the truth from the man, but Wendy didn't know that. How Roubaul accomplished it? The old man managed to fool the Magic Council, which consisted of some of the most powerful mages in Earthland. That was strange, but not stranger than some of the stuff Naruto had seen like how would breast boost someone's powers and combat ability? It worked for the Oppai Dragon apparently. Moving on, the guild would occasionally get request from the Magic Council, which Roubaul stashed away elsewhere while everybody simply put up an act for Wendy's sake.

"Please do, Naruto. That would be very helpful. I've been waiting for someone who could destroy it," Roubaul requested, but Naruto frowned a little. He could destroy the Nirvana if he so desired. It wouldn't take that long at all. One Nova blast would vaporize it, including a chunk of the land. However, from what Roubaul had told him so far, the blond hesitated.

"You said that you have died a long time ago? And your current form is just a spirit, watching over the device you created, hoping someone strong enough to destroy it completely?" Naruto asked with some thoughts. The old man reconfirmed it again.

"Then I can't do it. At least not yet until you could say your goodbye to Wendy," Naruto said before thinking about something else. He could create a new body for the man with his ability. However, lingering around long passed your time wasn't a fate he wanted for anyone. He understood that Roubaul wanted to join the rest of his people wherever they may be. In other word, rest in peace at last.

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

"Jiji-san, you created an entire guild for Wendy's sake. The only thing that anchored your sour – er spirit – to the mortal world and stopped you from moving on is Nirvana existence. If I destroy it, your wish will be fulfilled and the reason you are still here will no longer be valid. You will disappear from this world along with everyone here. Wendy would be saddened and if she was sad, my wife would be too, and then I am as well," Naruto pointed out.

Roubaul nodded after he thought more about it. It made logical sense. His race, the Nirvits, had died out when Nirvana was active. They killed each other as darkness overtook their reasons, and so he was killed on that day. However, he didn't move on like the rest due to his sins. He remained as a spirit for centuries, and hoped one day his punishment is over and he could see them again. Perhaps they would forgive him then.

"Wendy… is so happy now… how can I destroy something like that?" Roubaul asked, but Naruto simply shook his head a little. There was no right or wrong solution to the situation.

"I don't know. Maybe it's better to live a lie; I personally don't want to live in an illusion because one day I would have to let it go and return back to reality. It will hurt a lot more if I was in too deep, unable to turn back," Naruto said with some sadness, remembering some of those that refused to let go, and added, "maybe … if Wendy was older, she might understand it better."

Roubaul exhaled deeply. He had seen how the Wendy and Ophis stuck together often in these past few days even though the gothic girl was very odd. Still, as long as Wendy was fine with it, then everyone in the Guild would be too. Naruto, on the other hand, was very thoughtful and mature if you ignored his strange affection with the said person.

"I and my wife will have to leave this place eventually. If we hang around too long we would get too attached," Naruto said, noticing that Ophis was already too attached to the girl already. Naruto was keeping his distance somewhat as Wendy would eventually pass away like all things mortal. A hundred years would go by quickly to them. A life of a human was too short compared to those they knew, and Naruto didn't want to see his wife weeping before countless tombstones of those she acquainted and called friends. If she was emotionless like before, she would not feel any pain of loss, but she wasn't that anymore.

"Couldn't you stay longer? Wendy really liked your company here," Roubaul said as Naruto chuckled.

"We won't be going anywhere soon. I mean we will in a few years… If Wendy-chan accepted, we will take her with us when we leave this world behind, Jiji-san. But it must be by her choice. If she refused, then we will make the most of the time we have with her," Naruto said and explained what he wanted to do with Wendy. Roubaul felt it was like for the best after Nirvana was destroyed, but Wendy might not accept it. They discussed a few more things before Naruto wanted to know where Ophis went.

**XxXxX**

"What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked after teleporting to Ophis. They were fairly far from Cait Shelter.

"Uh... Ah, Naruto-san, I… umm just showing Ophis-chan my magic," Wendy said shyly as Naruto exhaled. He knew about Wendy's magic via Roubaul. It was called Dragon Slayer Magic, and there were numerous variations with different elemental powers. In Wendy's case, she was a Sky Dragon Slayer which was combination of wind and healing, or something along that line. Roubaul didn't know it very well as it was now considered a Lost Magic.

"Oh... can you show me, Wendy-chan?" Naruto requested as the blue-haired girl nodded. She sucked in some surrounding air, puffing up her cheek, tilted her head back before roaring forwards at the trees. A swirling tornado-like blast came out of her orifice and smashed through the tree, sending up dust and destroying at least one. Naruto watched it with some curiosity. He felt something for a second when she used her magic.

'An aura of a dragon,' he thought.

"It's windy," Ophis said, brushing her hair back to return it to normal. That statement broke Naruto out of his thoughts.

"It's called Tenryuu no Houkou (Sky Dragon's Roar)," Wendy called out after she was done. Naruto rubbed his chin a little.

"Is there more?" Naruto asked about more techniques. Wendy nodded, huffed up a little and did a kick at the nearby boulder. It was Tenryuu no Kagizume (Sky Dragon's Claw), and she was supposed to create a flying air blade or air blast from her leg. Unfortunately, she was not good at it yet as she banged her leg into the rocks and created a small slashes on it. She winced in pain as her body rippled before dropping down and rubbed her leg.

Naruto sweat-dropped at the scene while Ophis remained almost expressionless.

"You still need to train in that, Wendy," Carla scolded, checking the leg injury while Wendy nodded with embarrassment.

"So it's just attacks with winds attribute in them?" Naruto asked, but Wendy asserted she could do healing magic as well… but couldn't heal herself for some reason. That caused Naruto to face-palmed and equated the girl ability to supportive. They discussed more about all her magic ability. Naruto took in as much information as he needed.

"Learning it will make you become dragon-like? You can consume air to restore your magic? That really is interesting," Naruto muttered with an approval. If that was true, then Wendy could theoretically have limitless energy as she can consume the air around her to recuperate.

"Mum taught it to me, but she's went somewhere…" Wendy said, rubbing her eyes a little. She missed her mother, Grandeeney, and didn't know where the Sky Dragon went. Carla was comforting the girl and she quickly became cheerful again.

"She left before she finished training you… I might not be good at wind magic, but I think I'm fairly adept. Do you want me to train you?" Naruto asked, seeing the potential in the girl. It would be a waste if he didn't help her.

"You can?"

"Yes, and if you want, I can also teach you my magic as well," Naruto answered.

"I want to learn! Naruto-san," Wendy said eagerly.

"But Wendy, from what you said. If I do, that make me your father since I'm also a dragon, wouldn't it?" Naruto asked seriously. He was still in his child form, which is roughly the same height and size as Ophis. Wendy leered at Ophis, who was staring back, before her face went red and she looked at the ground. That meant Ophis will become her mother. Wendy nodded a little afterward with both hands behind her back.

It was fairly cute in Naruto's opinion.

"I'm just kidding. I will teach you if you ask. It's fine if you don't want to be my daughter," Naruto assured as he turned to a dense forest to the side, "okay, first lesson, from what I can tell, your lungs are probably dragon-like now so what you need to train is your lung capacity. It will make your roar more devastating since the better you compressed air inside it, the stronger the attack will be."

"What was it? Sky Dragon's Roar, right?" Naruto sucked in the air, filling his lung as he compressed them to increase the air pressure. He then mixed them with his magic as required by a dragon's roar from what he theorized by Wendy's demonstration. The blond simply shouted at the tree lines, creating a torrent of circular and rotating air blades that spiraling into them. It had enough power to dice the woods into fine pieces. Wooden chips as well as the earth exploded from the impact, showering the area. Furthermore, his roar was accompanied by a sound-wave that emanating from his vocal cord. It shattered the ground before him, blasting everything further away while resonating in the air, creating a sonic boom.

"KYAHHH!" Wendy and Carla shrieked, holding their ear as the sound wave washed over them, bouncing off various surfaces. Their ears were ringing. Ophis, on the other hand, remained the same as she stared at the massive clearing that was once filled with trees.

"Ah… sorry about that," Naruto scratched his cheek a little. He did really hold back a lot in that display. Another scream that wasn't from Wendy or Carla was noticed by Naruto when he did his demonstration. Ophis noted it as well, and the duo turned to another side, away from the landscape one of them just created.

"I know you're there, you can come out now," Naruto said as a small girl came out behind a large rock. She was also holding her ears due to the sound. Wendy and Carla removed their hands slowly as their hearing returned. There was still some ringing, but they got used to it. They noticed the girl as well as she did the same with her hands. She was about eight-year-old with dark blue eyes. Her amaranth hair is tied up in two short pigtails with orange bows. There was a wide cheerful smile on her face.

"You found me," she said as if she was playing hide and seek with them without their prior knowledge.

"That was really cool! Can you teach me that? I can use Sky magic as well! It called Sky God Slayer! Look!"

The girl sucked in air and sent out a small gust of blackened wind. Naruto remained unconcerned as it passed his body without doing any visible damage. It felt almost the same as Dragon Slayer Magic, and the black wind was interesting to Naruto. So there is God Slayer Magic, Naruto thought and wondered if it could theoretically use to kill Gods. Is there Devil Slayer Magic that specifically created to slay devils? Naruto was fascinated for a bit before realizing any of their world's magic could be used to kill any of the three races if they were strong enough.

'Kind of redundant to have one for each,' Naruto thought clearly now, 'maybe each is more effective on certain group…?'

"I don't mind, but are you lost? Where are you parents?" Naruto asked.

"My… parents died," she said, losing her cheerful expression. Her only relative was her cousin, but the said person ran off somewhere, leaving her behind at the academy. It had been almost three years since then.

Naruto frowned, but inside he was a bit happy. It seemed like there were abundant amount of orphans in the world for him to adopt. They were kids with magical capability as well, which was a bonus. He then mentally scolded himself for thinking that. Their pain was his gain. He shouldn't be thinking like that.

"What's your name? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Ophis and Wendy. The really strict and upbeat cat is Carla," Naruto introduced them. Wendy reintroduced herself while Carla glared at Naruto before greeting the girl. Ophis was indifferent as usual.

"I'm Chelia Blendy, nice you to meet you," Chelia introduced herself with a bright smile.

"So, Chelia-chan. You've been ear dropping on us. Do you want to be my daughter? If you don't want to, that's fine too, I can teach you wind magic along with Wendy-chan since you both use similar ones from what I could tell," Naruto decided to offer the girl. Chelia stared at the blond boy for a few seconds.

"Umm… aren't you only a little bit older than me…?" Chelia asked. Naruto smiled and shifted to adult form. He then morphed into a Dragon. It was not as big as before, but just enough to make a point. Chelia's mouth opened in awe, seeing the feat.

"**Well? What do you think? Do you want to be a child of a Dragon God?**"

Silence reigned.

"Yeah!" Chelia shouted cheerfully. Wendy wanted to do the same, but memory of her foster mother stopped her. Her eyes dulled a little, but she felt her hand was wrapped around by someone else's. The girl turned to face the black-haired girl, who stood by her side.

Ophis formed a small smile.

"It's okay, we can still be friends," the Dragon God said as Wendy nodded and reverted back to her normal personality again.

Naruto returned back to an adult form.

"Dad!" Chelia said cheerfully, running to him before she tripped on her own leg and almost face planted to the ground. Naruto stopped that from happening, and she wrapped her tiny arms around his waist when he did. He wrapped his palm gently on her head, tapping it as she smiled.

"Be careful, Chelia-chan… Alright, let me go," Naruto said as the girl removed her hands and put her fists up with some pride. Naruto nodded, seeing her happy going nature.

"I'll be right back," Naruto said as he disappeared in an orange flash, leaving them behind so they could acquaintance with each other.

"Do you want to be friends?" Wendy initiated as Chelia nodded. They held each other hands, in which Carla approved while Ophis remained Ophis. A few seconds later, Naruto came back in another flash.

'Phew, mum almost caught me,' Naruto thought as he was holding a metallic case. He went home to get it, and had to avoid a few people along the way. He dropped to the ground in a cross-legged position.

"Come here, Wendy-chan, Musume," Naruto invited. Wendy came immediately with Carla flying next to her while Chelia pointed to herself for confirmation and then joined; Ophis, on the other hand, simply teleported to his side.

Naruto opened the case in his hand. Inside were black chess pieces. They had purplish glow to them. The Queen and King piece were missing as it was in Ophis and him respectively. The Queen didn't work on Ophis initially since she was an existence was something greater than him. But after the whole conflicts, followed by his ascension, the King's power flowed through all of the pieces, forcing them all to mutate according.

"Now, to learn my magic, you need a different form of energy so I will change you into… I'm not sure exactly… but it's not going be a bad thing. You will feel faster, stronger, taller, smarter, longer, switch gender, and grow some extra limbs… probably," Naruto stated flatly. The girls and cat widened their eyes a little, wondering which part he was lying about.

Naruto's peerage pieces do not reincarnate them as a devil anymore as he wasn't a true devil. The Queen piece didn't change Ophis into anything different once it worked on her. It simply linked her with him.

"Anyway, which do you want? They all grant you different ability…" Naruto picked up each one and showed it to the two girls. They asked what each piece does.

"In simplest term; Bishop will greatly increase your magic; Knight will make your speed unbeatable; Rook will booster your defensive and offensive prowess. Pawn, while the weakest, have the greatest potential and growth, but also the hardest to master," Naruto explained a little about them.

"Can I be all of them?" Chelia asked, but Naruto shook his head as an answer.

"I don't know then… what do you think I should be?"

"Hmm… can you tell me more about your current magic? These will modify your body, enhancing it, but the basis of your magic should be the same," Naruto asked as Chelia nodded. She explained more about God Slayer Magic from the book she was reading. She passed him the book and he skimmed through the pages quickly to get some ideas. Chelia hadn't got into it that far yet. Wendy and Ophis had a look as well, but the technical stuff was beyond them.

'Chelia-chan was reading something like this by herself?' Naruto asked himself mentally, seeing the difficulty illustrated in the pages. He closed the book afterwards.

"So, pretty much the same as Wendy. If that the case, I think you both should be Rook. Your defensive power would increase, and along with that healing of yours, it will give you unbeatable durability. Both of your wind based attacks are very powerful and precise once you master it. With Rook, your attack should be amplified greatly… but pawn is good too if you want variety due to its promotional ability," Naruto said and explained about promotion; an ability granted to pawn when they are in 'enemy' territory or with the King's permission, which he will give freely. There was a glitch in the system as he figured it out. It was about which area was actual enemy territory so as long as the pawns think they are in enemy territory, they would able to promote regardless.

"Dad, I will be Rook then!" Chelia called out as Naruto nodded.

"I will also be Rook, D… Naruto-san," Wendy added as Carla nodded, seeing how these pieces should boost the girl's power. Naruto smiled at the young Sky Dragon.

"Chelia, lie down flat so I could put them in you," Naruto said and she did it without any hesitation. He placed a rook onto her chess as it sank into her body. Magical circle glowed around her but it wasn't enough as nothing seemed to happen.

"Eh? Not enough? That's…" Naruto muttered, seeing the potential of the girl. He shrugged and placed another rook onto her chest as it sank into her body, joining the first one. Chelia gasped as new power flowed through her. She felt great. She jumped up as dragon wings formed on her back. They were black onyx color with scale. She flapped her wings to fly, but failed as she collapsed on the dirt face first. She placed her knuckle on her head in embarrassment when she recovered.

"This is great!" Chelia called out as she made her new limbs disappeared and reappear again. Wendy was watching the pink-haired girl with some amazement. Chelia tried to fly again and was able to hover off the ground a little.

Wendy turned back to Naruto as he scratched his cheek.

"Umm… Wendy-chan, I ran out of those pieces… do you want to be pawn instead?" Naruto asked as Wendy nodded. She lay down as ordered, but this time it took six pawns pieces for her to feel any different. Naruto wondered if all the kids were like that in this world. Their potential was very high.

"Why is it so small?" Wendy asked with a sad face. She managed to form a pair of dragon wing on her back. They were scaly blue color like the sky, but they were too small for her to use. Carla blinked, checking them as Wendy tried to flap them with her eyes closed. She was trying very hard.

Chelia was scrutinizing it a bit as well along with Naruto and Ophis.

"How are they useful?" Carla asked. It looked more like an accessory than anything right now.

The blue-haired girl's eyes then became watering before Naruto placed a hand on her head to comfort her.

"Don't cry, Wendy, this is just beginning. They will grow bigger as you get stronger, no one mastered the pieces' powers immediately," Naruto said, looking skyward. He sweated a little. Chelia was flying around in circle as she got the hang of it already, "… however, there are exceptions, but you're an exception as well! Just in a different way!"

Wendy nodded slowly as Naruto hugged her. Carla let out a sigh of relief, seeing the two. Ophis, on the other hand, formed her wings and joined the pink-haired girl in the sky. Chelia was getting adept of her new limbs quickly, and it showed by her speed through the air.

"Ophis-chan, are you also my sibling?" Chelia asked, seeing the gothic attired girl flying by her side.

"I'm… your mother," Ophis answered with little feeling as Chelia fell sharply out of the sky into the tree from the shock. She would be fine as she was a Rook. Invincible defense was their forte after all.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Ah shoot, longer than usual. I said I only do 3k per chapter for this story and it just kept going before I realized that it was getting too long. Words just flow when you are into it… probably? Hmmm… Chelia and Wendy's new gained ability are different. Oración Seis arc will be soon.

**_Comment, criticism and review are welcomed!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	5. Oppai Dragon

**Route Roulette: Children of Dragon Gods (NarutoxDXDxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer:** This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
"Thoughts'  
_Names of Things  
_"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

**Information: **Evil Pieces are modeled after western chess pieces, which was weird considering Japanese have their own version of chess. Evil Pieces was created by Ajuka Beelzebub to help replenish the declining number of Devils after the Great War between the three factions. There are 16 pieces in total for anyone to create a peerage. King, Queen, Bishop (x2), Knight (x2), Rook (x2) and Pawns (x8). A King piece do not provide any benefit in the cannon from what I've seen so far. However, in this story they do as Naruto's one is unique.

* * *

**=[Children of Dragon Gods]=  
Oppai Dragon**

Trees exploded, showering barks and leaves in the surrounding after an eight-year-old girl rammed into them. They could not stop her, or even remotely slow her down. The pink-haired child was having a blast as indicated by the wide cheerful smile on her face; she was having fun with her new found ability as noted by swirling winds covering her body from head to toe for protection. It gave the impression to onlooker that she adorned an almost invisible and blackened layer of armor, which was true enough. However, it did more than granting her a defensive power as the condensed wind around her tiny body shredded anything that came in contact with it. It had both offensive and defense capability.

"Musume," said a black-haired girl in gothic clothing dashing by her side. The voice was like a danger indicator, Chelia jumped out the way the moment she heard it in order to evade the devastating strike. The earth shook from being stomped by a Dragon God. Leaves, pebbles and earth around the impact point were uplifted, obscuring the surrounding view. The grey eyes of a humanoid dragon immediately looked before them, scanning the area to find her target. In an instant, Ophis disappeared as shower of leaves and dirt exploded in her wake. She re-engaged Chelia to resume their training.

In another area nearby, a blue-haired girl was trying her best to land an effective hit against a blond-haired boy. His appearance was roughly around her age, but he was older than he appeared. He only took on a child form so they both were at correct height and reach for their own brand of training. He sidestepped to avoid the girl's straight charge before flicking her back of her neck as she passed him by. The blow was strong enough to send her flying into the incoming tree.

"Wendy!" The floating cat shouted just moment before the girl impacted the tree. Wendy closed her eyes and activated her promotional ability that could grant her a strong defense.

Promotional Rook. In conjunction with her dragon slayer magic, it boosted that defense to unbeatable level, surpassing even the impressive defensive nature granted by an actual Rook piece.

"**_Armor Rook_**," Wendy announced as magical energy radiated from her petite body moment before she slammed into the tree. The tree snapped in half as she passed through to the other side. She rolled on the ground as she landed, and flipping upright after a few revolutions around the grass. She didn't feel any pain or acquired any injury. Her clothes were dirty though, but she didn't have much time to brush off the dirt as she braced herself for an incoming fist strike.

Her opponent's hand stopped few centimeters before her guard as a frown formed on his face. It would deal damage if he connected it regardless of her current defensive prowess. He was training her in the new ability she gained. She needed to switch between her modes quickly and without much thought. That was the goal of the exercise. However, Wendy was still having trouble activating them on reflex, and required a verbal command of sort.

However, that wasn't the problem at the moment.

"Wendy, why didn't you use **_Vernier Knight_**?"

"Uh… I… didn't think of it, Naruto-san," Wendy answered shyly as Naruto sighed. He put his hands away and straightened before rubbing his eyes in slight annoyance.

"Wendy, Armor Rook gives you great defense, but in an actual fight, no one in their right mind would stand there and take a beating like a statue. You should try to dodge any attack with your speed. Your Vernier ability is very good already, and combining it with Knight Promotion will allow you to evade some of the fastest attack that you would come across. Remember Wendy, your ace is in your speed, if your opponent can't catch you, then regardless of how powerful their ability are, it would be for naught," Naruto advised as Wendy nodded.

"Let us continue, you can switch between your Arms, Armor and Vernier to boost your strength, defense and speed rapidly now. But you can do better. I'm sure you should be able to switch between them without any incantation. Try to do it with a thought from now on," Naruto suggested.

"I'll … try," Wendy replied, and they continued sparing for a few more times before the girl was exhausted. Naruto, on the other hand, was still in his tip top shape. It was barely a warm up to him, but he wasn't training so he waited for her to recover. She still had a long way to go.

"I still think it's strange that Wendy-chan and Musume eat air," Naruto mumbled, seeing Wendy devouring the surrounding air to regenerate her magic and stamina. Not only that, they also filled her stomach as if it was actual food. Naruto tried to practice both Sky Dragon and Sky God Slayer Magic along with Ophis for a few days in order to understand the two girl's ability better. Unfortunately, he lacked eternano within himself to make it work properly, but he understood the gist of it so that was enough.

"Useful," Naruto added and thought, 'if only she could absorb the air from around her like Senjutsu… I wonder if she would have limitless stamina and energy then… I can't teach her that yet as she still too young to learn such thing…'

"Of course," Carla said with pride to the side as Naruto broke out his thought. He eyed the cat a little and shrugged while Wendy huffed once she felt her body returned to normal. She brushed her blue hair back, cleaning her attire and readying for another round. She hadn't able to land a single hit on Naruto in the entire time they were sparing, thus she was dispirited. Wendy glanced at the explosion nearby as they were caused by another pair. At least those two were doing it properly.

"Umm… Naruto-san, why is Chelia-chan's training is different from mine?" Wendy decided to ask, returning her eyes back at Naruto.

"Yeah, I didn't understand it either," Carla added by the blond's side. Wendy and Chelia had been trained by Naruto and Ophis in an attempt to make them more adept with their new ability. Having it and effectively using it were two different things. However, Chelia's training method was different than Wendy's. For one, Naruto and Ophis did not attack the Sky Dragon directly, but rather forcing her to attack them. It was reverse for their adopted daughter.

"Hmmm... Chelia is a God Slayer, and you are a Dragon Slayer, Wendy. From what I understand, even if they both are similar, there are noticeable differences between the two. For example, Chelia could heal herself but could not heal other with her magic while you could only do the reverse; heal other but not yourself. That's why we use direct training for her as her injury should only be temporary. In addition to that, Sky God Slayer is more of an offensive and defensive magic; they were designed to overwhelm their opponent with absolute destructive capability while yours is more of a balanced type towards supportive, and even more so now since you are a pawn piece," Naruto explained.

Wendy was growing stronger in her own right, but she shined the best when others were nearby. Interesting enough, Wendy could grant her boosting and promotional ability to other people like she promoted Carla to "**_Arms Rook_**" in order to help out the cat. It seemed to add onto the receiver's natural ability as well as noted when she boosted Chelia, making the pink-haired child capable of blocking Ophis' fist without any visible injury. However, Chelia did go flying due to the force behind the blow.

This could be because Wendy was a Sky Dragon Slayer as their magic was supportive in nature, allowing them to enhance others. Another possibility was that one or more pawn pieces within her mutated. In either case, it had made Wendy a true supportive combatant. Imagine in a huge battle where Wendy could greatly boost all her allies capability to impressive level? She would be the most important unit and a great target for the enemy.

"There's no favor even if Chelia is my adopted daughter, Wendy. We simply training you on which area you lacked the most. Chelia-chan on offensive and offensive as well as her rapid response to danger while you on your speed. But if you want to train like Chelia-chan…"

Before he could continue, a loud explosion rocked the area that got their attention. The resulting cloud of dust filled the forest, and moment later a pink-haired girl escaped from it and tackled Naruto. Her wind armor was still active and it tried to cut through his skin. It didn't work as well like it did on his clothing. However, he still winced in pain.

"Musume…"

"I'm scare, dad. Ophis-kaa-san is serious!" Chelia called out as Ophis teleported next to them in an attacking stance.

"Woah," Naruto dodged the blow from his wife by jumping to the side while holding onto Chelia. The earth was carved up from the swing. However, the pink-haired girl was giggling in his arms as if she wasn't concern at all. Naruto continued to evade the Infinite Dragon while getting attacked by Chelia unknowingly as Wendy and Carla watched from the sideline. He had to let Chelia go to block Ophis by grabbing her hands before raising an eyebrow.

"Wasn't it supposed to be training?" Naruto asked, noticing his clothes were torn badly by Chelia.

"We are training, but Musume kept running away," Ophis said with a micro but discernable frown. She then noticed her husband was half naked as ropes of clothing were continuously breaking off from him. For that reason, that flipped the frown upside down. The dust around them finally settled, revealing a wrecked landscape with plenty of fallen trees along with deep crater and shattered earth.

"I think your training is good enough, Wendy," Carla whispered into Wendy's ear. They weren't watching the couple any more as it was embarrassing. The blue-haired girl nodded immediately, examining the damaged landscape surrounding them. No wonder Chelia was running the whole time.

'That was training?' Naruto asked himself with a sweat dropped after seeing the damage. He brushed himself as well as checking the loss of clothing. Turn out that Chelia just wanted to have fun with her new ability while Ophis was being serious, or as serious she could be when no one was after her life.

"Chelia, please don't hug people when you have that on," Naruto pointed at the blackened wind around her body. Chelia knuckled herself as the protection layer around her dissipated. Wendy could do the same technique as well as they both was taught together, but she was unable to maintain it for a prolong period of time all over her body like Chelia could. Naruto had also show them how to create many new wind based attack such as coating their limbs in a unidirectional flow, making it an air drill of sort. Their punches and kicks would be more devastating as the wind surrounded their limbs drilled into whatever they were hitting as well as giving them longer reach. That was better than simply throwing gust of winds around and hoped for the best. As the girls get better at it, they should able to maintain a highly compressed and randomly rotated air in the form of powerful attacks.

Naruto looked around, noticing everyone was dirty. He was also as well as needing a new set of clothing thanked to Chelia.

"I think we should call it a day. Let's go home and take a bath, and maybe get something solid to eat?" Naruto suggested, letting go of Ophis' hands. Chelia agreed and brushed the dust off her clothing. That actually made it worst. However, the cheerful smile never left her face as obsidian colored wings sprouted out of her back and she flew in the direction of the Guild. Ophis followed immediately afterwards as it was a race of sort. Naruto scratched his cheek, wondering why they needed to fly back. He could just teleported to the guild in an instant, but a scenic route was always good.

"How are your wings, Wendy-chan? Do you need a lift?"

"It's better now, Naruto-san," Wendy said as she materialized her own set of wings. It was much bigger than before as Wendy became more confident with her ability in the recent months. With it, she could fly on her own now instead of relying on Naruto. However, she was not as fast as Chelia. The pink-haired girl was more opened to the new ability than her, and in return, the pieces within the girl granted the full access to its power.

Naruto nodded, seeing Wendy lifted off. He morphed his own wings as well, joining Wendy and Carla in the air. The trio then followed the other two back home. Wendy having trouble to keep up with the rest, but Naruto slowed down to keep her company along with Carla. Ophis and Chelia were just two dots in the distance. They weren't going in a straight line either, but rather in loops with aerobatic moves.

"Will I be as strong as Chelia-chan," Wendy asked, seeing the show before her. Carla exhaled from the comment.

"Wendy, have some pride in your own ability!" Carla advised in her own way as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, Wendy. Like Carla said, have some confidences. You've been training very hard, and with that hard work, it will pay off. Strength comes in many forms, and you have your own brand of strength. For example, your speed," Naruto assured with a smile.

"Then how come I haven't able to land a hit on you… maybe I shouldn't be a pawn, but a knight instead…" Wendy muttered lowly as her airspeed dropped significantly. Naruto blinked, slowing down as well. Was that it? Naruto sighed a little before chuckling.

"Wendy-chan, if you could land a hit on me, then you would have completed the training. For you to achieve that, you would need to be very fast. If you did, nobody besides me, Ophis-chan and a few people I know could catch you. I doubt anyone in Earthland would able to match you with speed alone," Naruto claimed, "but I know what you are feeling right now. It might be my foresight, but sparring with you might have caused your own confidence to plummet since the difference between our abilities is too great, and you don't see your own improvement due to that."

"Is that really the case?"

"Trust me, I do see that you improved, Wendy, so don't feel down," Carla reassured, patting Wendy's side.

"Hmmm… I will figure something out… maybe get someone more suited to train you. But don't assumed a pawn is weak, Wendy. I know someone who is a pawn. He wasn't as strong as you are right now when he started. In fact, he was way below average as most pawn pieces goes, but in a short amount of time he managed to prove himself and become one of the strongest people, forcing others to acknowledge him. He always tried his hardest when someone challenged his beliefs or when friends were in trouble, and so should you," Naruto encouraged as Wendy increased her flight speed to normal again. That information was interesting to the blue-haired girl.

"A pawn like me? Will I be like him if I trained harder?" Wendy asked wishfully. Naruto almost fell out the sky at the question as noted by his wobbling in the air. He tried to remain composed after that with a rather crooked smile.

'Please don't be like him, Wendy-chan…' Naruto thought with a mental kick.

"You will be better than him, I promise," Naruto said sheepishly, scratching his head and looking around. Carla stared at the blond with suspicion while Wendy became spirited again. Her draconic wings grew a bit bigger in that instant, and her velocity through the air increased.

**XxXxX**

"Ah, Naruto-kun, nice of you to drop by. How are things lately?" A handsome young man asked. Looking through the glass surface, he had the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. He was sitting down in a throne-like chair while having a thought with himself. The moment was interrupted when a mirror materialized before him by using the liquid in the air. He thought that a childish girl was messing around his home again, but immediately dismissed that as she wouldn't dare in front of a certain strict maid, standing to his side. The maid was a beautiful woman – also in her 20's – with silver hair and matching set of eyes.

"Naruto-sama," the maid acknowledged with a bow.

"Lucifer-sama, Lucifuge-sama," Naruto returned the greeting with the same courtesy.

"Naruto-kun please, first name basis," Lucifer requested immediately. Naruto eyed Lucifuge by Lucifer's side for some sort of approval.

"There's no need for formality," she informed as he nodded.

"Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia-sama, and everything is fine on my end," Naruto corrected while Sirzechs turned and have a look at his maid. Formality was still in the way he said it, but at least the blond used their first name now. Sirzechs decided to let that go.

"It has been a while. Do you need something Naruto-kun?"

"Eh? Why do you assume I need something? Couldn't I just drop in to say hello and have a conversation with the great lord Lucifer..." Naruto retorted with a grin before adding, "I wanted to see you as well Grayfia."

Both people remained indifferent. From their experience, Naruto only see them if he needed something; a favor of sort. It wasn't like they would refuse him as their parents were old acquaintances. Well, they could, but it really depends on what Naruto wanted.

"I see… what would you like to talk about?" Sirzechs asked, keeping a thoughtful expression on.

"Ummm may I borrow one of your Rooks for a few days or so, maybe a Pawn as well if I can't find anyone better," Naruto requested, getting to the point immediately. Sirzechs simply chuckled while Grayfia bit her lower lip a little.

"What do you need them for?"

"Training…"

"Now, Naruto-kun, are they going back to me in one piece and uninjured?"

"Eh… not training with me," Naruto snorted as Sirzechs blinked. Seconds later, his mind clicked.

"So you manage to get yourself a Rook and a Pawn? I thought you said you're not interested in the peerage system?"

"Still don't, but might as well use them as they gathering dust on the desk in my library at home," Naruto answered. He didn't really care much about the Evil Pieces or his social standing in the society through some rating games. His father, Minato Namikaze, placed the King piece in him when he was a baby after they didn't want it themselves. His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, called it childish as it was made by a devil that had too much free time on his hand. Neither of his parents had one even now, nor they feel the need for it.

"And yes, I have two now. Two girls to be exact. One is my eight-year-old daughter and one more just a bit older than her that I'm currently training," Naruto answered as Sirzechs blinked. Grayfia did the same. That was weird in their mind. When did Naruto have a daughter? If that was the case, then the blond would have had the girl when he was …

"WHAT!?"

"WHAT YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!? HOW COULD SHE BE EIGHT?"

"Huh? Oh I mean my adopted daughter," Naruto answered as Sirzechs sighed, dropping back to his seat as Grayfia let out a deep breath. They both got antsy for no reason as it was illogical to think their friend could have a kid at ten years of age.

"So you want an experienced Rook and Pawn to train and teach them more about the ability that those pieces entitled?"

Naruto nodded.

"I don't mind Naruto-kun, but my Rooks aren't humans and the Pawn… isn't someone you would want to teach kids. Since they're both girls, wouldn't it better for female ones to guide them instead? Like Koneko-chan or Rossweisse-chan from my little sister's peerage," Sirzechs pointed out. Koneko was a petite girl around sixteen years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. Rossweisse was a young woman in her mid-teens with long, silver hair and light blue eyes. Both were Rook and part of Rias Gremory's peerage.

"Hmm… I guess that would be more appropriate, but then I would have to borrow the Oppai Dragon as well…" Naruto tensed up at the last part. He and Issei was friends of sort. Not close friends, but close enough to understand each other's point of view. He allowed leniency to the pervert's behavior around him, but that didn't meant he want that pervert anywhere near his kids… ever.

Considering Naruto needed human… or as close to human as possible, Naruto wanted to borrow Genshirou Saji from Sona Sitri's peerage instead. Genshirou had four pawns within him. However, Issei had eight and utilized it more fully than Genshirou. It was a dilemma for the blond.

"I really don't want to," Naruto murmured. Fortunately, the room was very quiet so both Sirzechs and Grayfia heard that.

"Why? It's not like the girls have huge boo OW~…" Sirzechs about to say something improper as Grayfia's strong grip pulled against his cheek.

"I mean, they not developed are they?" Sirzechs rephrased his question while rubbing his reddish cheek with one hand. Why did he bother to ask? He already knew they weren't from whatever little description Naruto managed to give him.

"Developed… oh you mean if they have melon-size boobs like someone," Naruto said with a smug on his face, hinting something. Grayfia glared at him as he returned the gaze. That happened one time, and he kept rubbing it in. She can't really tell Naruto off right now, and the staring contest between the two concluded the moment Sirzechs coughed. Naruto blinked and returned his attention back to Sirzechs.

"Not yet, but they will one day so that's not a good compromise," Naruto added thoughtfully. His cousin from his mother side, Kunou-chan, was already falling for that pervert after a few meetings even though she was about Wendy's age. How was that possible? He didn't want to know as it wasn't his concern.

"Excluding my brother-in-law, you could still borrow Koneko-chan or Rossweisse-chan for a day or two. They're not busy with anything since you disbanded Khaos Brigade. It's the same with me… maybe I should go help you train them! Where are you right now?"

"Sirzechs-sama, you are needed here," Grayfia pointed out as Lucifer sighed. He was still the leader of the Satans, and basically the leader of the entire devil race in underworld. The fighting among the factions was over the moment they joined together to defeat a common enemy. After that, a fragile peace was rewarded… a least until some idiot come along and decided to screw it all. It was inevitable from his experience, and he needed to be on the lookout for that day.

"Hmm… alright, may I talk to Rias-chan?"

"Unfortunately not at the moment, Naruto-kun. Rias-chan isn't here right now, she busy teaching Issei-kun proper mannerism after that mishaps at their engagement," Sirzechs replied. Rias and Issei were supposed to be engaged, but a certain Dragon God crashed the party. No one really blamed the culprit since the way the party was set up. Furthermore, Issei still dreamed of a harem of sort even though his sister was fine with it, and even allowed Issei to go on date with other girls. All of that was very strange. The more Sirzechs thought about the tangled relationship of his younger sister, the more headaches he got.

"Oh... Can you ask her about it for me then? I don't know when she will be available, and maintaining this connection is tiring…"

"Yes, I will, Naruto-kun," Sirzechs replied. Naruto said he would come and pick them up later as only he and Ophis could transverse the dimensional gap safely. People would get lost in there for an eternity, and they shouldn't try in the first place.

"Has Issei and Rias…"

"No," Grayfia replied before exhaling. She didn't know why she blurted that out, but she was also annoyed at the development between those two.

"Really? Has any of them got Issei yet?"

"I don't know Naruto-kun, considering he still shy around Rias-chan, I assumed not," Sirzechs answered with a frown.

"At this rate, he's going to die a virgin, and you never going to have any niece and nephew," Naruto deadpanned as Sirzechs blinked while Grayfia sighed.

"Want my help? Just drugged them and lock them in a hot room, let's see how that goes," Naruto suggested as the other two looked at each other. They were seriously considering it from their expression. However…

"That's a crime," Grayfia told her husband with a stern face.

"I know," Sirzechs replied.

"Hey, I wonder what Lord Gremory going to say if Rias couldn't produce an heir because of Issei's unable to stay still. I think the engagement would be over so quick," Naruto hinted casually on the screen. Sirzechs stood up from his seat at the comment.

"Grayfia," Sirzechs called out.

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama?"

"Look like I have something to occupy my time," Sirzechs claimed as Grayfia narrowed her eyes at Naruto. The blond shrugged and disappeared from the display. The ice panel shattered, turning to mist and dissipated into the surrounding again.

**XxXxX**

"Beautiful as always," Naruto said, brushing Ophis' silky hair back. They were completely naked, but dense steams and bubbles filled the area, obscuring much of the vision. Wooden fences were erected around the hot spring along with a made-shift wall divided the spring into two equal parts. It wasn't for male and female. It was more like Ophis and Naruto side and everyone else's on the other.

Wendy and Carla were on the other as Wendy were still embarrassed watching Naruto and Ophis showing their affection. Carla was more annoyed than anything. Chelia was also with them, splashing about at them playfully.

"Yes, beautiful as always," a yellowed-eyes voluptuous woman said as she pressed her incredible large asset on Naruto's back while playing around with his hair. The two globs on her chest was the third largest he ever seen and played around with right after Rias and Akeno. That was saying something about the other two. Naruto rolled his eyes a little, trying his best to ignore the former strayed devil behind him as she tends to use her sensuousness as a weapon against everyone one.

"Why are you here? I asked for your sister, not you," Naruto retorted.

"Aww… Naru-kun only wants Koneko, nya," she said as she wrapped her hands around his neck, sliding it down his chest to the more fun part while her long-black hair spilled over his shoulder. Her twin tails were swinging back and forth behind her playfully as if she was in heat. It wasn't that time, but the first time was fairly fun. An experience. Naruto sighed, continuing to wash the black-haired goddess before him.

A girl with light blue eyes was watching them from her submerged spot in the spring. Strands of her silver hair drifted on top of the heated water as she tried to relax in the spring after today training. It was a reward for helping to train a certain pink-haired girl; her new student.

For obvious reason, she was jealous at the lovey dovey of the duo. She was still single. Not a single boyfriend in her rather long existence. For a while, she thought Issei would be that person, but Issei had too much things on his mind and plate. Like Azazel, the boy couldn't stop at what he had and must build the largest harem possible. Rossweisse splashed the water across her face, clearing her own sorrow. When will she get an actual boyfriend?

Kuroka tried to push her luck further after a while, but…

"Off limit to you," Naruto said, cocking his head around while Ophis muttered something inaudible. His eyes were serious as Kuroka pouted. Her hand retreated away from a certain spot slowly with some discontents.

"If you never met Ophis-chan, would we be together? Naru-kun?" Kuroka whispered into his ears.

"Maybe," Naruto replied dryly as he continued playing with Ophis' hair. Kuroka formed a smile and leave the two alone to their own things. She joined Rossweisse in the hot spring before starting to tease the former Valkyrie about not having a boyfriend. Rossweisse was quick to anger when someone made fun of her about that. They immediately had a fight in the spring, but Kuroka was far stronger than her opponent, and bound the silver-haired girl up with her magic before tickling the silver-haired girl all over, forcing the girl to laugh uncontrollably with tears coming out of her eyes. She was trying to stop it.

While that was happening, a pink-haired girl sneaked over from her side to see the commotion. However, she only saw a bounded up teacher along the edge of the spring. Chelia looked around in the dense fog before a voice called her from behind.

"Come to join us, Chelia-chan?"

Chelia snapped around, but Kuroka grabbed the eight-year-old girl, pressing her against her chest and spinning around playfully.

"Omohfuff," Chelia tried to say, but couldn't make out any words as two soft mounds pressed tightly against her face, smooching her. The pink-haired girl then tried to break free of the strong grips, but that was in vain. With some more thrashing around to Kuroka's obliviousness, her body went limp as she slipped into unconscious.

"Stop! You're suffocating my student!" Rossweisse called out from her bounded position, blinking her blue eyes after seeing Chelia stopped struggling.

"Oh, my bad, sorry about that Chelia-chan," Kuroka let the girl go and laid her down before trying to give her CPR, or some form of lustful mouth to mouth actions. It more likely the latter as Chelia was only passed out; asphyxiation by breasts. Rossweisse's face immediately went red from watching that as she tried harder to break out of her bonding. With another powerful tug, she managed to get free and dashed towards Kuroka to stop the molestation, but slipped against a puddle and crashed into those two, breaking through the fence.

The poor unconscious God Slayer was sandwiched between the two naked and buxom figures as they busted through the separating fence. Wendy blinked, seeing the damage as well as the offenders. Her face immediately became red.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Carla shouted.

"Was that Carla? She could see us through these mists?" Naruto asked after hearing the cat's shouting. He looked around at the steaming fog before shrugging and returning his attention back to his wife. Ophis licked his chest whenever she wasn't gasping from the intrusion. It was their time, and they didn't want to be interrupted.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Kuroka is older sister of Koneko. She is extremely talented in Senjutsu (Sage Arts) and Youjutsu (Demon Arts). She didn't teach Naruto it as he learnt it from a super pervert. Rossweisse is a Rook of Rias Gremory. Before that, she was a former Valkyrie in the service of Odin. She's fairly cheap and always looking for a great sale whenever possible. Free stuff immediately caught her eyes. She never had any boyfriend thus far.

More DXD characters will show up from time to time as this is a Triple crossover. They story will be told in snippet as it already happened. Wendy was a Pawn because the way her Sky Dragon Slayer magic works. She can boost of her own ability and anyone she choose. That's all in the cannon, and with Pawn amplifying it, she's pretty much awesome. Chelia is a bit different, but not weaker than Wendy. Chelia is worth 10 pawns (2 Rooks). Her offensive and defensive is deadly. Have a guess of what that could mean. The Wind God, capable to slicing mountains apart with one swing. What does that remind you of?

**_Comment, criticism and review are welcomed!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


End file.
